In hybrid-type construction machines that include both of a hydraulic motor and an electric motor for driving a swing body, some hybrid-type construction machine includes such a configuration that, in order to execute a satisfactory work even in the case where such a situation that torque of the electric motor cannot be generated occurs from some reason, it is possible to perform changeover between a mode (hydraulic-electric combined swing mode) in which torque of both of the hydraulic motor and the electric motor is used for swing driving and another mode (hydraulic alone swing mode) in which the hydraulic motor is used alone for swing driving (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).